


Monstrosities

by pattons_second_cookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattons_second_cookie/pseuds/pattons_second_cookie
Summary: Patton is a vampire. Virgil is a witch. Roman and Logan are werewolves. High school- aged boys dealing with magic. Things will go wrong, just you wait and see.





	1. Prologue

Virgil sat alone at the top of the hill. His shadow black hair swept over his piercing blue eyes. A small silver ring with lapis gemstones twirled between his painted fingers. Virgil was mesmerized at the way the pale moonlight bounced off the ring, but the feeling of another presence broke his trance.

Virgil turned around to see Patton gracefully making his way up the hill. Virge was the only one who knew of Patton’s secret, and he was doing everything in his power to make things easier for his boyfriend.

Patton spoke softly, “Virgil, why did you want to meet up now? the sun will be up soon.”

“You sound tired,” Virgil said. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“I actually just caught a wolf, of all things, on my way here,” Patton said shyly. You still haven’t answered my question. Why are we here now?”

Virgil turned to face Patton, “I think I got it right this time,” he said, holding out the ring.

Patton grabbed the ring and carefully looked it over. He stared deep into the shimmering stone. “Are you sure? What if it doesn’t work?”

“It’ll work,” Virgil said reassuringly, “I know it will.”

“But what if-”

“I know it will work,” Virgil cut Patton off. “I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t know if it would work.”

Patton let out a gentle sigh and sat down next to Virgil. He put the ring onto his right ring finger; it fit perfectly. Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand with one of his own. With the other, he pushed Patton’s blond curls behind his ear and stared deep into his hazel eyes.

“You know, once you’re out in the sun again, you could go back to school in the fall,” Virgil said sweetly.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to do that,” Patton said, his gaze shifting downward. “I’m still not in control.”

“You still have 6 weeks to gain control,” Virge spoke sternly. “You’ll be okay, Pat.”

Virgil lifted Patton’s chin and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Patton leaned in ever so slightly in return. The sun rose slowly over the two lovers.

Roman woke up in his cabin, still groggy from the night before. He looked over to see Logan scanning through his phone. Since Logan was one of the few members that hasn’t turned yet, he is responsible for keeping tabs on the pack during and after a full moon. If someone hadn’t come back in the morning, Logan is usually the first to know. Roman sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Is everyone back?” Roman asked in a gravely tone.

Logan answered without looking up from his phone. “Lily is the only one missing. Remus already to some guys to start looking for her. I haven’t heard back from them yet.”

From outside, the boys heard someone scream. It was Lily’s mother, without a doubt. Logan exited the cabin to see Crystal kneeling beside a bloody corpse. It was Lily. More and more pack members gathered around the heartbreaking scene.

Lily was only 14. She turned because of a hunting accident with her father. Everyone loved her, and anyone would do anything to protect her.

Lily’s body was wrapped in a blanket, but that couldn’t hide her injuries. Her shoulders and neck were covered in bite marks. Her strawberry blonde hair was matted with her own blood.

Logan somehow managed to pull his eyes away from everything and make his way to Remus, the alpha. Lily’s blood was covering his hands and torso.

“How did this happen?” Logan asked in a low tone.

“She’s covered in bites and practically all her blood was drained. I don’t want to believe it, but I think it was a vampire,” Remy’s voice was filled with rage.

“I thought the pack drove out vampires decades ago,” Logan muttered. “They haven’t been here for so long. Do you really think-”

“I know!” Remus snarled. “There’s nothing else it could be.”

“Nothing else what could be?” Roman asked, having finally joined the others.

Logan pulled Roman aside and spoke in a hushed voice, “Remus thinks a vampire killed Lily.”

“Yeah, I saw the bite marks. It’s gotta be a vamp. Whoever did this is gonna pay for killing one of our own!”

Roman started to run off, but Logan held him back. “We don’t even know who it is! Calm down- this could’ve just been a one time thing.”

“It was a vampire!” Roman blurted out. “I know you’re still learning about monsters and everything so I’ll make it simple. Vampires work in patterns. They don’t kill animals- they kill people! This bastard knew what he was doing! He knew he killed a werewolf!”

“What if it wasn’t a pattern?” Logan wondered. “This might have just been some freak accident. Besides, we shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. Crystal is in mourning- the pack is in mourning. We need to be focused on moving through this. We can search for a vampire some other time. Let’s just get through the rest of the summer okay?”

Roman huffed out a long sigh, “Okay okay. We can work through this later. But I will avenge that girl.”

Roman stormed off into the woods, which he often did when he was angry. Logan was left to deal with the pack alone. Roman and Remus were the only ones who immediately accepted him. Dealing with a new member and the loss of a beloved child was not going to be a good combination.

“It’s going to be a long 6 weeks,” Logan said to himself.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being set in to place as everyone prepares for the start of school. Virgil comes up with a risky way to help Patton.

Summer vacation was close to an end, and Virgil had made some notable progress with Patton. Teaching a vampire to ignore blood felt like a fruitless task, but Virgil found a method that was somewhat effective. Virgil’s own abilities seemed to be helpful in teaching Patton control.

The couple was in the forest behind Virgil’s home, one of their usual hideouts from the rest of the world. Patton was laying on his back with Virgil’s head on his chest. It was rare for things to feel so serene.

Virgil sat up and let out a sigh. He pulled his pocket knife and cut a small gash into the palm of his hand. Patton shot several yards away, visibly shaking. His eyes had turned black with the veins around them deepening into red. Fangs descended as he gazed at Virgil with a look of fear.

“Virge what-” Patton clung to a tree for support. “What are you doing?”

“Just relax,” Virgil said as he stood up. “Relax,” blood dripped from his fingertips. “I have an idea. Just trust me. Relax.”

Patton tried to slow his breathing- to pull away from the ravenous feeling he had. “I-i can’t! I can’t just relax Virgil! Not when you’re- not when there’s- when I can smell your-”

“Blood,” Virgil spoke calmly. “It’s just blood. It’s what you need. Maybe we’ve looked at this wrong. I’ve been thinking, maybe instead of denying you what you need we just give it to you. Controlled amounts, not so much that you’re dependent but enough so you aren’t chasing down animals all the time. It could work.”

Patton could barely hear Virgil. His senses were overwhelmed by the sight and smell of Virgil’s blood. The sound of Virgil’s heartbeat. Patton wanted to run away, but that wouldn’t work. Virgil would find him. But staying here could mean hurting the one he loves.

“So... so what? You just want me to drink human blood? Like it’s easy?” Patton still hid behind the tree.

“I’m not saying it’s just any random person,” Virgil took a step forward. “My blood. Only mine. We could work to find a balance. Something that won’t make forever so horrible.”

Virgil took a few more steps forward. His steps barely made any noise on the forest floor. Patton didn’t move, he just continued to stare at Virgil’s bleeding hand. Virgil was only a couple feet from Patton.

“Trust me,” Virgil whispered as he extended his arm. “I just want you to try.”

Patton grabbed Virgil’s wrist and pulled him in close. His eyes never left the crimson pool in Virgil’s palm. He pressed his lips gently into Virgil’s palm.

Virge’s blood was sweeter and richer than any animal Patton had caught. His senses were flooded by the taste. He wanted to drown in it forever, but he managed to pull away. He stared at the ground as drew in deep, focused breaths.

“See?” Virgil said happily. “ You didn’t hurt me. You pulled away. I’m proud of you!” Virgil smiled widely at Patton.

“Yeah...” Patton said quietly. “But I still want more.”

“Not right now. Small amounts, and maybe we can work our way up. We proved that you have some control, but we still have work to do.”

Virgil pulled out a small handkerchief and wrapped it gently around his hand. He turned from Patton and started to walk back to where he’d left his things. Patton rushed up behind Virgil and attempted to plunge his fangs into Virgil’s neck. Virgil raised his uninjured hand and watched as Patton lowered to the ground.

It was a simple spell and one that required little focus. Virgil was essentially giving Patton multiple aneurysms, but Patton’s ability to heal rapidly meant they didn’t last long. Virgil never liked how he had to hurt Patton, but he needed this project to work the way he planned.

Virgil lowered his hand and sighed. “Control, Patton. You need to be learning control. You know I don’t want to hurt you. You need to control yourself.”

Patton was still waiting for his vision to return as he tried to center his thoughts. He stared up at Virgil as his eyes slowly dissolved back to their hazel color and his fangs retracted.

“Control,” he repeated to himself. He slowly stood up and faced Virgil. “I’m sorry.”

Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand. “Don’t apologize. It’s an impulse that you don’t understand yet. It’ll get better, but don’t feel bad right now.”

“Can we go back home, please,” Patton said softly. “I think I’m done with today.”

“Yeah, we can back now,” Virge said sweetly. “I’m proud of you.”

The two didn’t release their hands as they made their way out of the forest.


	3. Suspicion

The odds of Virgil, Patton, and Logan all being placed in the same homeroom was extremely low, and yet there they all were. Patton and Virgil were seated as far back in the room as possible, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Logan sat front row center, eager to get the school year started. Roman needed to get to senior homeroom, but he reluctantly sat next to him only because he felt he was obligated to do so. Both pairs shared hushed conversations about their plans for the future.

“I-I don’t think I can do this Virgil,” Patton stammered as he stared around the room. “It’s easier when I’m just with you. There’s so many people here.”

“And you will be fine around them,” Virgil said as he placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “It’s just like all those trips to the mall or nights in the movie theater. It was a crowded environment with no easy escape and you were completely fine. You’ll be fine here, too.”

Patton pulled a weak smile and nodded. He still had doubts about coming back to school, but he didn’t want Virgil getting worried.

Meanwhile, Roman wouldn’t stop pestering Logan.

“We searched nearly 50 miles all around town and there’s been no signs. No animal attacks, mysterious murders- nothing! I’m telling you, that vampire is hiding right under our noses and none of the pack believes me!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re constantly spouting out new theories,” Logan groaned, making no effort to hide the annoyance in his voice. “Look, I wanna find this murderer just as much as you do, but please, keep this kind of talk for when we’re in private. We don’t need the whole school knowing what you are.”

Patton’s ears pricked up in shock. “Virgil! I swear someone is talking about vampires! It sounds like he’s hunting one down!”

“Well who do you think it is?” Virgil asked quietly.

Patton’s eyes carefully scanned the room until they landed on Roman, who was shifting awkwardly in his seat. “That senior football player up front is looking really suspicious, like he’s said something he shouldn’t have.”

“Listen in and see if he says anything else,” Virgil instructed calmly.

Patton closed his eyes and focused.

“If I can prove that there’s a bloodsucker in town, Remy better be prepared to lose his place as alpha. The pack will learn to respect the one who found a murderous bastard!” Roman whispered proudly.

“Whatever you say, Roman,” Logan said unamused. “Now get to class. You don’t need to be late on the first day.”

“He’s saying something about a pack?” Patton said, puzzled. “And about someone losing their place as alpha...” His face shifted from confused to scared. “You don’t think he’s a werewolf, do you?”

“Had you asked me three months ago, I would’ve said no,” Virgil spoke quietly. “But it’s completely possible. Doesn’t he live in those cabins down by the river?”  
“Do you think Logan’s a werewolf, too?” Patton asked worriedly.

“He’s tied to Roman so I wouldn’t rule him out as a threat, but he seems awfully level-headed,” Virgil noted. “Wolves are kinda known for their temper, and that’s not Logan.”

“So what do we do about werewolves hunting down a vampire?” Patton tried to sound calm. He wished he could keep his thoughts as steady as Virgil.

“We just make sure you don’t get caught. You’re doing fine with my blood, and if the wolves are looking for you, we’ll just trap and hunt game away from their turf. It’ll be fine.”

The school bell rang then and all the students made their way to any open seats. Several murmured conversations were still occurring as Mr. Foley, their homeroom teacher, entered the classroom. He was followed by a new and intriguing student.

He had to be somewhere over six feet tall. He wore a black dress shirt and black slacks, with a golden vest accenting the look. Around his neck he wore a pendant that was hidden behind his vest. His blond hair was longer than most, but he styled it to perfection. His eyes were a neon green; they almost appeared to be yellow. He scanned over the room as if he were cataloging all his fellow classmates. His eyes lingered for an extra moment on Patton’s face.

Mr. Foley cleared his throat. “Class, I’d like you all to meet our new student.” He gestured to the figure beside him. “This is Dolion. He just moved here from the UK! Are any of you willing to give a quick tour of this place?”

Logan’s hand was the only one in the air.

“Mr. McAllister! I appreciate the enthusiasm. I image you already know your schedule so you can skip the “welcome back” lecture and head on out.”

Logan grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. Dolion followed closely behind him. Mr. Foley turned his attention back to the class and prepared to ramble about the dangers of juuling in the bathroom and the unnecessary use of phones during class.

“So it seems you’re already acquainted with Mr. Foley,” Logan said slyly. “I imagine you’ve also found your locker. Do you know the location of all your classes?”

“Only my first class and homeroom,” Dolion’s voice was like silk. “Truth be told, this is actually my first time in the school building.”

“No worries,” Logan said assuredly. “I can show you where all your classes are and the best ways to get there. Let me see you’re schedule.”

Dolion unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Logan. Logan scanned over it quickly before looking back at his new classmate.

“Well on the bright side, we have fourth and fifth period together. Chemistry then English. You’ll have lunch in between those two classes. But let’s focus on your second period class. Mr. Porter’s room for World History is on the second floor. Follow me.”

Logan began to lead Dolion over to the main staircase of the school campus. Dolion moved silently behind him. Once they were about halfway up the stairs, Dolion grabbed Logan and stared deeply into his brown eyes.

“Listen closely to me, and don’t panic,” Dolion’s voice seemed to echo as he spoke, and his eyes were practically glistening. “I want you to keep an eye on Patton Foster for me. If you notice anything strange about him, report it to me before anyone else. And don’t tell your wolf friend about this. Now, forget we had this conversation. Forget you’ve met me today. Go wait in the bathroom until second period starts.”

Dolion released his grip on Logan and vanished up the stairs. Logan blinked rapidly and stared around bewildered. He didn’t really remember leaving homeroom, but he quickly made his way to the nearest restroom. He sat on the floor and periodically checked his watch, waiting for second period to begin.

Patton couldn’t stop fidgeting all through his first three classes. He wouldn’t see Virgil again until lunch, and being alone with so many people was driving him wild. All through his math class he was texting Virgil with his concerns. At this point, he was just counting down the minutes until he could leave.

Once the bell rang, Patton was the first one out of the room. He was practically sprinting down the hall just to get to Virgil. He let out a sigh of relief once he spotted his boyfriend’s jet black hair.

“Virge!” Patton called out, waving his arms over his head. “Virgil!!”

Virgil pushed through a crowd of people to reach Patton, and the two made their way to a secluded lunch table. Virgil pulled out a packed lunch from his backpack, but Patton didn’t bother getting the school lunch.

Logan instinctively waled over to the couple. “Is this seat taken?” He asked, gesturing to the seat next to Patton.

“Not at all!” Patton said in his usual friendly tone. Becoming a vampire didn’t change his pleasant disposition.

“Logan! I was wondering where you were.” Roman shouted as he strutted over to the table. He took a seat across from Logan, and next to Virgil. “So who are these guys?”

Patton and Virgil shared nervous expressions; each of them worried about the suspected werewolves suddenly warming up to them. Patton decided to break the tension before anyone else noticed.

“I’m Patton Foster, and this is my boyfriend Virgil Shea. We’re in Logan’s homeroom class.”

“I thought I recognized you,” Roman said pridefully. “Well, I’m Roman Saunders, captain of the football team. But you probably knew that already. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Logan with anyone in his grade before. He’s kind of a lone wolf. So what made you decide to interact with the commoners, brother?”

“Brother?” Virgil asked. “You two aren’t related are you?”

“No,” Logan answered. “My family was... abusive. So Roman and his family were willing to take me in while I finish up high school.” He turned his attention to Roman, “And I figured I may as well try to make some connections while I’m here.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Patton said, nodding. “You transferred here halfway through freshman year. I forgot about that!” He felt Virgil kick him under the table. ‘Tone it down’ his expression read. “Well either way, I’m glad you’re starting to open up, Logan. It’s never too late to start making friends.”

The four carried on through the remainder of lunch, making idle chit chat about their first few courses of the day. Logan would occasionally stare over at Patton as if he was studying him. Roman seemed to be the only one who noticed, though.

Virgil and Patton were the first to leave the lunch table, having to head separate ways again until they ended the day in Spanish class. Logan started gathering his things and was about to leave until Roman grabbed his arm.

“Why were you staring all over that Patton kid?” He said in a low voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Roman,” Logan replied in a puzzled tone. The bell rang then. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Virgil sat in the back of the chemistry lab, texting Patton about how well his first day was going. No fidgeting, no cries for help- Virgil was so proud of him. He looked up to see Logan making his way towards the center desks since the front row was filled. Close behind him was Dolion, who walked over to the teacher’s desk to introduce himself. Virgil couldn’t help but get a strange vibe from the new student.

The class bell rang and Mrs. Porter walked Dolion to the front of the room.

“I’m sure most of you already know, but we have a new student among us. This is Dolion, and he’s here from all the way in the UK! Let’s do our best to make him feel welcome. I believe there’s an empty seat right next to Logan.”

Dolion walked down the row of desks and sat himself next to Logan. The bespectacled student stared, mesmerized by the new student. He leaned over and started whispering at an incredibly fast pace.

“Patton didn’t eat anything at lunch. His eyes kept darting around the room. He kept questioning Roman about our life outside of school. He seemed slightly suspicious of us. But he holds a strong sense of trust in his boyfriend, Virgil Shea.”

Dolion looked into Logan’s eyes. “Forget that you told me this. Keep your eyes on Patton, and tell me anything else strange you notice.”

Virgil witnessed everything that had just transpired before him. He knew Dolion could’t be trusted. He didn’t hear what the two had said, but he recognized Compulsion when he saw it. He texted Patton in a frantic manner.

'Don’t freak out, but I swear I just saw that new kid Compel Logan.

Logan told him a bunch of stuff, and Dolion talked to him, and suddenly he’s as calm as ever.

I think this new kid is a vampire.'

Virgil closed his phone before he could get caught, but he and Patton were gonna have a lot to talk about after school.


End file.
